


Clip #5

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, Interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “Yeah, you could say we never get any rest from the stunts the Jedi pull.” Kix dryly says as footsteps echo in the mostly silent Halls of Healing. “Generals Kenobi and Skywalker seem to be the worst.”OR: The medics and healers can never catch a break.
Series: Interviews [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	Clip #5

**Author's Note:**

> There are more parts than I thought there were. sorry lol.

A clone with the words “A Good Droid Is A Dead One” tattooed on the left side of his head stands with folded arms and tired eyes in front of the Holorecorder.

_Medic Kix, 501st Legion_

“General Kenobi, if you don’t stay in that bed-” The words shouted in the background die out slightly as someone coughs to get their attention.

“Yeah, you could say we never get any rest from the stunts the Jedi pull.” Kix dryly says as footsteps echo in the mostly silent Halls of Healing. “Generals Kenobi and Skywalker seem to be the worst.”

“Seem to be,” The newcomer scoffs as they step into the frame. A Twi’lek with blue lekku and eyes as tired as the Clone Medics stands beside Kix. 

_Jedi Healer Vokara Che_

“I’ve known Kenobi since he was a crecheling.” She informs the crew with a raised brow and an unamused look in her eyes. “He’s as bad now as he was then.”

The scene changes to Commander Cody sitting against a wall outside the Halls of Healing. 

“Yeah, my General seems to have a knack for getting himself into trouble.” He remarks with a small smile.

The scene changes once more to Vokara Che laughing and shaking her head.

“A knack?!” She exclaims and Kix snorts beside her. “It’s as though trouble finds him around every corner. I worry if he’s not seen in these Halls at least three times a week.”

“You say that as though he’ll come here of his own free will,” Kix responds with a wry grin. “If one thing’s for sure, Kenobi won’t come here or to his own medbay on his own.” 

“You’ll likely have to drag him there.”

“I’m not that bad!” A quiet yell is picked up by the devices used for the interview. Vokara is quick to whirl around on her heel and march to the source of the exclamation.

“Master Kenobi, if you’re sitting up-”

“Yeah,” Kix butts in with a smile. “This is normal.”

The scene changes once more, but this time it’s Captain Rex sitting against the wall. 

“Our Generals pull a lot of stunts.” He says as he rests his head against the wall. “We’ve found that it’s just how they do things. They’re not used to doing these sorts of things with others. They’re used to going on missions either by themselves or in Master-Padawan teams or just with other Jedi.” Rex informs the crew. “I found that out when General Skywalker was stuck in medical with a concussion.” He shrugs his shoulders. “To be honest, they pull so many stunts, we have a tally board.”

The scene cuts to Clones writing on the board with Rex’s voice going over the clip. 

_“Every day, we each write down a new ridiculous stunt our General might do.”_ The writing is too small to see, but there are hundreds of things written on there. “ _We then take bets and see what comes of it.”_ There’s a pause as Kix can be seen just barely in the frame as he eyes the board with a hard look. _“I also have it on good authority that the 212th does the same, but they have an additional board and bets as to how long it’ll take General Kenobi to be forced into medical.”_

The scene goes back to the Halls and Vokara is there once more with a soft smile. 

“Did you sedate him?” Kix asks her with a sideways glance.

“Of course I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm meantforinfinitesadness on tumblr if you ever want to stop by and talk about au's or stuff.


End file.
